Beetle Druids
Druids Beetle(DM017) was born into the Druids on May 2nd, 1998. His mother was Cazanna, the alpha female, and his father was Belgarion, the alpha male. He was born with two litter mates, a brother named Weeble(DM018) and another sibling of unknown gender, who died before emerging from the den. The Druids were a large pack, so Beetle and his brother survived to adulthood. In late 2000, Beetle's older brother, Aries, left the pack in search of a mate, and Beetle followed him. The males joined two evicted Benx females named Nakomis and Holly. Whiskers The two males and the two females formed a new pack that referred as the Whiskers, that later became one of the most successful packs. Beetle and Aries competed for the alpha rank, however, Aries won, being older and more experienced. The alpha female rank was taken by Nakomis. Beetle remained as a subordinate along with Holly. Aries was dominant for about three months before he died of unknown causes. Beetle was now older and, being the only male, he easily took dominance next to Nakomis, who became his mate. In April, Nakomis gave birth to Aries' pups. Beetle took care of his nephews as if they were his own, and all of them survived. The next year Nakomis gave birth to Beetle's first litter: Scratchy, Pozzo, Vialli, Lucky and Lelik. Holly, who was also pregnant, gave birth to two pups. However, none of them survived, unlike Beetle's litter. In July, Lucky was left behind during a trip, and was predated. The remaining pups made it to the year. In winter a rover visited the Whiskers, and mated with Beetle's nieces, Artemis and Zola. However, they were kicked out, and lost their litters. Nakomis gave birth to Rufus, Zansar, Tama and Rosie -- all of them but Rosie survived. Unfortunately, in November, Nakomis died. Holly took dominance, but she was soon deposed by Ryley. Later on the Whiskers split in two halves, one led by Ryley and Beetle and the other by Vialli and Lancelot. Weeks later the splinters reunited, and Ryley was defeated by Vialli and kicked out. In the confusion, Beetle mated with Holly. Beetle sustained his rank as dominant male, now next to his niece Vialli. In spring, Holly gave birth to Nugget, Flower and Steadfast. Vialli gave birth to Rezzonico and Knuckles. Sadly, Holly died soon afterwards. Despite having no mate, Beetle remained in the Whiskers as the alpha male. In January, 2005, a large group of rovers emigrated into the Whiskers while most of the males were out roving. The six rovers took over -- Beetle was already eight years old, so he didn't take the risk of fighting younger males. He was kicked out of his own pack, along with his son, Zansar. The two males later teamed up with with Beetle's sons and nephew, Pozzo, Rufus and Lancelot. The five males roved at other packs before they were all last seen on January of 2006. Vialli later died after she gave birth to eight pups. Many of his sons and daughters became dominant in other packs. Beetle's bloodline lives on in the Whiskers and Geckos. Family Mother: Cazanna Father: Belgarion Siblings: Weeble and DU019. Mate(s): Nakomis and Holly. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Druids Wolves Category:Whiskers Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Last Seen Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters